Big Brother's love
by EgyptAdbydos
Summary: This when Zane's mother and father tell him he's gonig to be a big brother soon.
1. Chapter 1

EgyptAdbydos: "I everyone, here's my first story I wrote for Yu-Gi-Oh GX

EgyptAdbydos: "I everyone, here's my first story I wrote for Yu-Gi-Oh GX. So please review and tell me what you think. On with the story."

--

Zane Trusedale and young 4 year old boy and now he's sitting with his parents star at him.

"Mommy, I didn't do anything mommy." Zane said to his mother.

His mother Lily and his father Arthur, look at each other and then back at Zane.

"Sweetie, we, I mean me and your daddy have something to tell you. You're going to be a big brother soon." His mother said to him.

"You mean a baby, will be here soon?" Zane asked cutely to his parents.

"Yes, and your going to be a big brother and a good big brother." His father answer him.

"Daddy, when will baby be here?" Zane asked his father as his mother went to the kitchen to make dinner.

"It will be here in 8 months or more." His father replied.

"Long time?" Zane asked.

"Yes, Zane long time." His father agreed.

"Okay, me will be the best big brother ever." Zane said proudly.

"I know you'll be Zane, now come on dinner is ready then off to bed little one." His father said.

"Me not little anymore." Zane said.

"I know you're a big boy now." His father said amused.

Once dinner was over Lily put her son down for the night leaving his door slightly open in case of anything.

When she came down stairs and sat next to her husband she said. "He'll be a good big brother wont he." Her husband nodded as he put a hand around her waist and watch T.V.

EgyptAdbydos; "That's the end of chapter one. Please review and tell me what you think, do try to be nice. Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

EgyptAdbydos: "Here's chapter 2, and thank you to those who reviewed."

Declaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

--

Zane woke up early that morning by the sound of someone being sick. Zane quickly went to his parent's room. He opens the door and went inside. "Daddy? Mommy?" Zane said to the room.

"Zane, is that you son." Zane's father asked once he turn the light on.

"Daddy, is mommy okay?" Zane asked. "Yes, this is just part of being…." Zane's father trailed off.

"Part of what daddy?" Zane asked cutely.

"You'll find out when you're older, okay?" His father said.

"Okay. Can we eat now daddy? I'm hungry." Zane said to his father.

"Yes, come on, mommy will come and join us soon." His father said. He picked up Zane and took him down stairs.

"Daddy, where do babies come from?" Zane asked his father once they were at the table eating cereal.

Zane's dad turns pink and said. "You'll also learn that when you're older, Zane"

Zane countued to eat his breakfast.

--

EgyptAdbydos: "Sorry if it's short, I'm kinda in a hurry to go to Kung-Fu so yeah. But anyways, please review. Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

EgyptAdbydos: sorry I haven't updated I been busy, tomorrow is my final exam for Kung-Fu. So I don't know if I'll pass to the next belt. Anyways on with story.

--

After breakfast Zane went to his room to play. "I wonder were babies come form." Zane said to himself.

Nine months later Zane found himself in a hospital with his father pacing back and forth. "Daddy, wheres mommy?" "She's in that room with your baby brother or sister."

"Baby brother, daddy. Girls are gross." Zane said wrinkling his noise. His father Arthur laughed and said. "When you're older you'll find yourself looking forward for them to be with you."

"No never." Zane said. Then the doctor came in. "Mr. Trusedale, you have a healthy baby boy."

"Told you daddy that it's a boy." Zane said to his daddy.

Arthur led his son to his mother room, when he entered the room Lilly was holding a baby wrapped in a blue blanket smiling. "Come on Zane, came meet your baby brother."

Zane went up to his mother and with his father's help he got up on the bed. Zane stared at the little baby.

"Whats his name?" Zane asked his mommy.

"Syrus." Lilly replied.

"Syrus." Zane repeated.

"Yes Zane, Syrus is your baby brother and you are to protect him." Lilly told her eldest son.

"I wills." Zane promised his mommy. _I will Syrus I won't let anything happen to you. _Zane thought as he fell asleep on his mom's bed.

Syrus also sleeped well that night, even if was a few hours old.

--

EgyptAdbydos: Thank you to those who reviewed. I really am sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

EgyptAdbydos: Here's chapter four sorry for the wait.

________________________________________________________________________

Arthur rolled in his wife who was in a wheel chair and will be in one for a while with his new baby son, who at the moment was asleep unlike his older brother, was fallowing behind him. "Zane sweet heart it's time for your nap." Lilly said to her older son. "Mom I'm a big boy now, naps are for babies." Four year old Zane muttered sleepily.

Arthur chuckled and picked him up and placed him on his hip. "Now Zane, yes you're a big boy now, but you need to sleep to grow big and strong one day to protect your little brother." Arthur said to a nearly asleep Zane.

"Yeah, I do." Zane muttered letting himself be take over by dreamland. Arthur smiled and looked at his wife and their new son. "I'll take Zane to his room and then we'll put Syrus to sleep too." Arthur said walking towards the stairs.

"Don't forget to put his stuff dog the one with the purple pock a dots." Lilly said rocking baby Syrus. Arthur nodded and walked up the stairs.

He took off Zane's coat and his dress pants and shirt and put on his pajamas. He sited Zane down on his bed and put his stuff dog and pulled up the covers. "Good nap little man." Arthur said leaving Zane's door open in case of anything and walked down stairs were his wife waited.

"Alright time to put this one to sleep before he wakes up and then wakes up Zane." Arthur said picking up his wife bride style and carried her up the stairs. Lilly giggled a little and then tighten her hold on her new son.

Arthur kicked their bedroom door open and then sits his wife down on the bed. He picked up baby Syrus from her arms and put him in the crib and covered him up with a blue blanket.

"Okay maybe we should sleep too." Arthur said yawning and lying down next to his wife.

"Yeah before they wake us up something tells me we'll be up all night." Lilly said snuggling closer to her husband.

Zane he woke up an hour later looking around his room. He was panting his dream no nightmare seem so really. He saw Syrus only he was older he was going to die and he couldn't protect him.

Zane felt tears run down his cheeks and he jumped out of bed and ran to their parent's room. He run inside and went over to the crib first and there he saw Syrus sucking his thumb. Zane sigh in relief but then the nightmare hit him and he started to sob.

His parents woke up and his father picked him up and started whispering things into his ear and cuddling him. "It's okay Zane it was only a dream nothing will hurt you." His father voice said to him. _I know that but Syrus he's a different story, dad._ Zane wanted to say to his dad but thought the better of it.

Syrus woke up by his big brother's cries and even though his was only a dew days old he knew it was something real bad to make his new older brother cry. So he did what any baby does when he's scared and worried for his brother, cry and loud.

Arthur sighed and picked up Syrus as he shifted Zane to his hip. He handed Syrus to his wife and handle claming down his older son. _That was weird it looks like Zane and Syrus are going to be closer then most brothers. _ Arthur thought as he and his wife clamed down their crying children.

________________________________________________________________________

EgyptAdbydos: Please tell me what you think. R&R.


End file.
